


Girl

by Oshimen



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshimen/pseuds/Oshimen
Summary: Im Oshi from JPHiP forum and I decided to publish my works here too~ Enjoy my shitty af fics.Im a total newbie so comments and criticisms are much welcome.Thanks in advance :DProceed with CAUTION SHITTY FIC AHEAD





	Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Im Oshi from JPHiP forum and I decided to publish my works here too~ Enjoy my shitty af fics.
> 
> Im a total newbie so comments and criticisms are much welcome.
> 
> Thanks in advance :D
> 
> Proceed with CAUTION SHITTY FIC AHEAD

  
  
**_Yet again I have my eyes captivated by you.  
As your hair goes dancing dressed in light playing with angels.  
_**  
  
"Risa~ Are you listening?"   
Risa was startled from her daze when Neru suddenly raised her head from the textbook to look at her.   
  
"Ah- ermm.. yeah I'm listening." Risa just said slipping in a small lie. They've been studying for a while now but Risa can't help but be distracted by her girlfriend's beauty.   
  
They've been going out for almost half a year now but Risa still can't get used to how incredibly charming her beloved girlfriend is.  
  
  
_**Your smile-adorned face is so enchanting and so serene, I’m somewhat bedazzled.  
**_  
  
"Really? Risa~ you better be listening. Exams will be coming in a week after all." Neru just said with her cute smile that never failed to entrance Risa.   
  
Ignoring what Neru just said, she continued to stare. Even looking at her from the side brought Risa in a trance. Carefully burning the memory of her beloved's face into her mind. Although Risa has done this many times before she can't help but do it over and over again. She found herself addicted to her beloved's beauty.  
  
  
**_How can you, so doubtless in everything. Stay here for me, by my side._**  
  
  
Seemingly finding no response to her remark Neru questioned;  
"Risa? What's the matter? Why are you staring?"   
  
"Eh- nothing. Let's continue studying." Risa simply said. Realizing that she was just caught in the act, she was a little bit embarrassed. Her cheeks turning a bit red.   
  
Neru then pouts, making Risa's heart skip a beat. Neru was just too adorable this way. Not that she wasn't everyday.   
  
"That stare clearly doesn't mean nothing. What were you thinking?" Neru said as she reached out to her left side to pinch Risa's cheek.  
  
"Oww- ouch Neru.. let go." Risa said as she took hold of Neru's wrist. But Neru wouldn't stop pinching her cheeks.  
  
"Not until you tell me"  
  
"Okay! Okay! I was just contemplating on how lucky I was." Wanting to quickly escape from the pain of Neru's pinching, Risa just blurted out the words without thinking.  
  
"Eh- lucky?" Neru asked once again seemingly clueless about what Risa just said.   
  
On the other hand Risa was already a tad too red from embarrassment from what she just said but she can't help it. As cheesy as it might sound; she seriously thinks that having such a beauty by her side makes her the luckiest human in the whole world.  
Still holding on to Neru's wrist which was now on hold from pinching her cheeks, Risa raised her hold to the back of Neru's hand and brought it to her cheek.  
  
  
**_Soft as feathers, your touch leans against my cheek.  
With this alone you make me let my guard down against everything already.  
_**  
  
  
Risa furthermore leaned her face into Neru's soft hand.   
"Neru, I love you." Risa whispered ever so gently. Which startled Neru a bit.  
  
Neru was flustered from Risa's sudden confession.  
"W-What's with you so suddenly? We're studying you know?" Neru looked everywhere but Risa's gentle stare for she was embarrassed with the situation. She wasn't used to Risa voicing out her feelings. Usually she was the one who initiates skin ships and these kind of talks.   
  
"Neru." Risa voiced out with her firm yet gentle voice again which caused Neru's heart to swoon and to give up and look back into Risa's gentle eyes but what she saw just further raised the pace of her beating heart.  
Risa was looking at her as if she was the most precious gem in the world and Neru can't help but be lost in the wonders of Risa's eyes.  
_**  
  
Soft as feathers, you gently grant me courage  
Even the scars on my misshapen heart well up to the surface and disappear.**_  
  
  
Not caring about studying anymore, Risa just leaned in to kiss the lips she's been craving ever since. This is already their nth time to kiss but for Risa it always feels like the first time.   
On the other hand Neru was yet again surprised to what just happened but she eventually closed her eyes and started kissing back.   
  
Risa released her hold from Neru's hand and brought both her hands to Neru's waist to bring Neru's body closer.   
Neru moaned into the kiss as she felt Risa's tongue brush against her lower lip.   
Using this as an advantage Risa quickly slipped in her tongue as soon as Neru moaned. Her hands were innocent enough and it stayed on Neru's waist while Neru's hands found itself at the back of Risa's head furthermore deepening the kiss while the other one was tangled into Risa's hair.   
  
  
_**Soft as feathers, your touch leans against my cheek.  
This alone makes my whole being feel saved already.**_  
  
  
It wasn't until Neru felt Risa's hand slipping under her shirt did Neru pull away.   
They were both staring at each other breathless. Their breaths hitting each other's faces. Risa leaned her forehead into Neru's as she removed her hands underneath Neru's shirt.  
  
"Sorry, I was being too hasty" Risa breathlessly said, but Neru just shook her head.   
  
"It's okay.." Neru said and once again leaned in to leave a quick peck into Risa's lips, as if saying that she really doesn't mind.  
"It's just that... we're studying." Neru whispered sofly but loud enough for Risa to hear it.  
  
Risa just sat there dumbfounded of what Neru just said, did her girlfriend just chose studying over her? But the thought didn't really upset Risa, instead it brought a smile upon her face. Thinking it is just how her beloved girlfriend is.   
  
"What's up with that stupid grin on your face?" Neru said showing her mad face, but for Risa it just simply looked adorable for her.   
  
Without answering Neru's query she once again leaned in and stole a quick peck into Neru's soft lips and whispered;  
"I love you."  
  
However, Neru just continued looking at her with a serious face.  
"Let's continue studying." Neru firmly said.  
  
"Haiii~" Risa just said paying no mind to Neru's tsundere side.  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
But it wasn't that much long of a wait until Neru suddenly pulled Risa by the collar and kissed her for a few long minutes.  
  
"I love you too.. stupid.. hurry up and study.. there's something worth waiting for if you answer my questions correctly."   
  
Once again Watanabe Risa fell deeply for Nagahama Neru.   
  
  
_**Soft as feathers, if you’re with me I can become strong.**_  
 __ **Till eternity’s end, you can without fail, rely on me to protect you.**  


**Author's Note:**

> This was all based from Neru's blog when she said she was repeatedly listening to Motohiro Hata's song 'Girl'.
> 
> Here's the translated blog: https://sakamichinotes.blogspot.com/2017/06/nagahama-neru-blog-warm-hearts-at.html
> 
> The translated lyrics: https://kyuzodono.wordpress.com/2013/05/13/girl/
> 
> I made it as if the song's lyrics are Risa's feelings for Neru.  
> Comments are deeply appreciated!  
> Thank you for reading


End file.
